


A Killer Queen You Are

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [46]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: gpo2w on tumblr prompted: Hi, could you write a fic where Simon comes out to Leah after the Halloween party, and tells her about Martin blackmailing him.





	A Killer Queen You Are

Simon felt sick to his stomach. And it wasn’t all the alcohol he’d somehow managed to take down.

No, it was the sight he’d witnessed minutes ago, and now he just wanted to go home and cry in his pillow. He’d really thought that Bram was him… _Blue_.

“Ready, Si?” Leah said, linking their arms together and holding him steady.

“Yup,”

* * *

“I hated that party,” Simon mumbled as he got into bed.

“Didn’t seem like it,” Leah smiled, as Simon settled into bed.

“Yeah, well it was great until a certain point,”

“What happened?” Leah wasn’t joking anymore, and she seemed genuinely concerned. When she reached forward to comfort Simon, by grabbing his hand Simon cautiously asked.

“Leah? Can I tell you something?”

* * *

She didn’t say anything for a while, more than anything she looked shocked. Then, as if she’d suddenly regained her senses she said: “Thanks for trusting me like that,”

“No problem,” Simon smiled wistfully, looking at his sheets.

“There’s something else,” Leah phrased it like a statement rather than a question.

Simon gulped. “There’s a boy,”

“Oh my god, really?”

“Yeah. He- I met him online, on the Tumblr…and he doesn’t want anyone to know who he is. Not yet, anyways,”

“Okay….”

“And someone found out,”

“About him?”

“About us. About our conversations,”

“Simon. Who found out?”

Simon waited a few seconds before confessing. “Martin,”

“Is that why he’s been hanging around us?” Leah’s voice was getting angrier by the second. "Did he threaten you?”

“Not threaten…he’s just…blackmailing me,”

“That’s a threat, Si. He’s threatening to out you,” Leah began to mumble under her breath. “I’m gonna kill that fucker,”

* * *

Simon had seen Leah angry many, many times in his life. More times than he could count. But _this_ …was something else. There was this seething rage that was bubbling underneath the surface. He could feel it.

She was just waiting for a moment, patiently waiting to strike. Ine chance was all she needed, and she got it at the end of their gym class.

“Hey, Martin. Come over, I wanted to tell you something about Abby,”

Simon watched as he walked over happily to Leah, and he almost felt bad for him.  _Almost_.

He noticed that the gym was empty, except for the three of them. Simon didn’t react until he saw Martin physically break down into tears. He wished he had the resilience to step away, but he went and held Leah down.

“Leah. Let’s just go,”

“Not until he deletes those screenshots in front of me,”

* * *

Leah followed through with that, scouring through Martin’s laptop and giving him one final scare that if he ever talked to Simon again he wouldn’t live to graduate.

* * *

“You didn’t have to do that,” Simon bumped shoulders with her as he walked back home.

“Yes I did, Si. You deserve to come out when you want, and not to have something like that hanging over your head. God knows its hard enough,”

“Thanks,” Simon’s heart felt full.

“And you let me know if it works out between you and that Blue kid because if it doesn’t I can pull this same shtick again,”

“I love you,” Simon laughed. “But he won’t do that,”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because I know him,” Simon smiled to himself.


End file.
